Fish meat materials include various fish meats such as slices and fillets and ground fish meat which is prepared by treating fishes such as Alaska pollack, shark or croaker, removing bones from the meat and leaching the meat thus obtained with water to thereby remove water-soluble proteins therefrom.
Conventionally the gelation of ground fish meat is effected by adding 2 to 3% of salts such as common salt thereto without fail, thoroughly grinding the same and removing salt-soluble proteins therefrom to give a homogeneous sol followed by molding and heating.